


Birthday Morning

by samithemunchkin



Category: Mark Ronson (Musician), The Baseballs
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was going to write something and then I wasn't going to write and now I wrote something. Because it's Digger's birthday and there just needs to be more Mark/Digger fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Morning

“Hmmm Rüdi...”

Digger woke up slowly, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter as he registered the bright morning sun shining through the bedroom window. He yawned as he stretched lazily, the sheets around his waist dragging lower as his toes curled into the other end of the cotton fabric. Then he felt the bed dip and an familiar hand cupping his cheek and he smiled as he finally let his eyes flutter open and he was met with Mark’s dark brown eyes

“Happy birthday love.” Mark smiled at him warmly before he leaned to capture Digger’s lips in a lazy kiss, making the younger man purr in delight. The sweet moment was ruined though, when Mark pulled away smirking.

“Welcome to the thirties, here’s your complimentary cookies and a gift bag.” He said as he placed a sizable plate of Digger’s favourite chocolate flavoured cookies on his lap and handed him a sparkly gift bag.

Digger looked up at him questioningly for a moment, then picked up a cookie to put it between his teeth as he sat up properly before he curiously peeked into the bag. His eyebrows shot up for a moment before he frowned.

“Are you kidding me?!” He mumbled around the cookie, then eating it quickly before he fished a small box from the bag and glared at Mark. “Wrinkle cream? Fucking wrinkle cream! And...” He paused as he took another box from the bag. “Hair dye!” He looked so outraged that Mark just couldn’t hold a straight face anymore.

He flopped down on the bed and wrapped an arm around Digger, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek before he chuckled. “I’m sorry, that was maybe a little mean.”

“A little?!” Digger scoffed as he shoved the boxes back in the bag before he threw it at the end of the bed. “I hate you, you’re a horrible boyfriend.” He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he lied down next to Mark. 

“Hmm well I just have to make up for that then, don’t I?” Mark just mumbled absentmindedly, his fingertips ghosting over Digger’s bare shoulder and upper arm.

“You better! Or you’ll sleep on the couch on your birthday.” Digger glared at the older man again but then he sighed and curled up again his side, resting his head on Mark’s clothed chest. “Hmm why did you wake me anyway? Besides to make me feel old.”

“Thought you might want to come down for breakfast.” Mark said smiling as he watched Digger play with the buttons of his shirt. “I just made coffee and pancakes and your cake just got delivered.”  
“What?” Digger lifted his head up immediately at the mention of cake. “Cake? What cake? I thought the cake was supposed to be delivered to the party later?”

“This is a different cake, just for you and me.” Mark smiled and took a hold of Digger’s hand as he climbed off the bed. “Come on babe, you’re going to love it.” He said encouragingly and giggled when the younger man leaped out of the bed. “Maybe you’ll even forgive me for the prank gift.” He couldn’t help but add as he slung his arm around Digger’s waist and pulled him close, his nose bumping against Digger’s neck briefly.

“It needs to be one hell of a cake then!” Digger exclaimed as he let Mark lead him to the kitchen. He was trying to sound offended still but it was useless. How could he stay mad for a gag gift when he could spend the entire day with his boyfriend, who had come all the way from New York just to stay with him for his birthday.

He had a feeling the day could only get better from there.


End file.
